


Magic and Steel

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts from the AU "Sailing Down the Volga", a crossover between Iron Man II and Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Steel

Ivan watches the sky as the clouds roll in, thick and dark, with a soft fringe that speaks of rain falling hard and steady. It will make for good hunting, the vampires creeping out earlier than usual with the sun hidden by evening clouds. Vampires not yet quite aware that their second-worst nightmare is no longer trapped in prison, and wants nothing more than an outlet for his violence, at least for a little while.

He has, after all, other things to do once he's worked out some of the desire to destroy things. It will be good to see Stark brought low.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


End file.
